


Christmas Blues

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair graduates the Police Academy just before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Blues

## Christmas Blues

by Natalie L

Author's website:  <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/TSslash.htm>

The Sentinel and its characters do not belong to me.They are owned by Pet Fly and Paramount. No copyrightinfringement was intended by the author. 

Originally posted in the Many Holiday Tales of the Sentinel edition of My Mongooze Ezines.   


Thanks goes to my quick and fast beta, Heather-Anne.

* * *

Jim looked across the cab of the pickup to the man seated next to him. It was three days before Christmas, and Blair Sandburg was about to graduate from the Cascade Police Academy, a full-fledged detective. He had managed to rank fifth out of one hundred twenty-three cadets, forty-seven of which had dropped out before the third week of training. Not bad for a kid who had spent most of his adult life in the cloistered halls of academia. 

Sitting stiffly in his dress blues, Blair was a sight to behold. Jim had even decided he liked the short haircut. It made Sandburg look mature, without looking older. If someone had twisted his arm for a one-word adjective to describe the new look, Jim would have had to go with sexy. Damn sexy. 

He pulled into a parking spot not far from the entrance to the auditorium where the graduation ceremony would be held. He reached across the cab and laid a hand on one blue-clad shoulder. 

"I'm proud of you, Chief," he said simply. 

Blair returned the compliment with a small smile and a nod. Then he slipped out of the cab and disappeared inside the building. 

Jim found himself a seat in the spectators' section, looking down over the sea of blue uniforms below him. He waited impatiently as the names were called in alphabetical order and the cadets marched, one by one, across the stage to get their shields and handshake from the Police Commissioner and the Mayor. 

Finally, Sandburg's name was called. Jim stood, with the rest of the Major Crime gang, clapping and whistling for the young detective. 

When the ceremony had finally come to an end, Jim slipped away from his colleagues and went in search of his new official partner. He found Blair outside, behind the building, leaning against the wall with his right hand tucked into his belt. 

"It's about time you found me," Blair greeted him. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten." 

Jim smiled, noting the tenting of the dress blue slacks. "Got your gun in there?" he teased. 

Blair just grinned, removing his hand and beginning to unbuckle his belt. "You bet, Partner. And it's aimed right at you." 

Jim dropped to his knees in front of the uniformed young man, and looking up into cerulean blue eyes, pulled down the zipper and released the straining erection. With a hunger that had been building all day, he fell on that offering, opening his throat to accommodate the entire length. 

Blair held still as long as he possibly could, but he, too, had been waiting an interminable time for this moment, and he couldn't help rocking his hips in a gentle thrust as Jim sucked and licked him toward climax. With a shudder and a muffled cry, he came, shooting his load as fast as Jim could swallow. 

Blair felt drained--drained and mighty fine. The only thing in the world still holding him up was the wall. He was dimly aware of Jim gently tucking him back in and zipping his pants. He finally gathered enough wits to tuck in his shirt and buckle his belt. 

Brushing Blair down and straightening his tie, Jim grinned wolfishly at his mate. "Did I ever tell you how much I love a man in uniform? You should wear your blues whenever you want to seduce me." 

"I want to seduce you now." Blair's voice was low and sultry, and just a little slurred from the post-climax lethargy. 

"Later, Joe Friday. Right now, we're expected down at O'Malley's for beers and a little partying. The gang wants to welcome you officially into our ranks." He steered his reluctant partner away from the wall and back toward their truck. "We can continue the private partying later." 

"Think there'll be any mistletoe?" Blair wondered, wrapping an arm around Jim's waist for support. 

"We don't need no stinking mistletoe," Jim quipped, stopping to pull Blair into a breath-stealing kiss right there in the middle of the parking lot. 

Fumbling with fingers too eager at their task, Blair unbuckled Jim's belt and unzipped his pants. His hand slipped inside silk boxer shorts to wrap around the hard column of flesh he found there. Pulling gently, he led Jim over to the truck by his dick. 

"I think my first official act as an officer of the law," Blair said, very seriously, "will have to be to put you under arrest for indecent exposure." 

"But, but. . . ." Jim sputtered as the pair climbed into the cab of the truck, locking the doors behind them. 

The gang at O'Malley's would just have to wait. 

*** _HAPPY HANUKKAH_ * * _MERRY CHRISTMAS_ ***

* * *

End Christmas Blues by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
